Crash and Burn
by The Angels
Summary: This is so useless it hurts.... ouch! Please read and leave a review on whether we should continue or not! Please? We will include the Savage Garden song Crash and Burn in it if we write more!
1. Crash and Burn

Crash and Burn

By Matt's Angels

Hi again! This is Steph, the working half of Matt's Angels. This is something I am whipping up in a few seconds because people tell me to write more. It's going to be a sort-of songfic, like Sunflowers. (Oh, and to all those who asked, I did write the song Matt sang in that fic. I didn't think it was very good, but you guys obviously did.) It will be an R because I was being safe; I tend to under rate my stuff, like I give it G when it's got heavy swearing in it. Don't read this if you're a happy teenybopper Britney fan. (God, I hate Britney!) It's going to depressingly sweet, like a good mug of coffee. Mmmm, coffee… Okay, let's say everyone is about nineteen. Yeah, that should do it. Hmmm, stuff Davis and Yolei and those other guys, I'll use the original DigiDestined. And Kari, cos she's cool. Okay, that's it. One more coffee (yummy!) and I'll start typing.

Steph Ishida

Umm, ignore her. She drinks too much coffee, I think she puts vodka in it. Since she's gone to make more coffee, I'm here for a bit. This is Allie typing. Not as fast, not as creative, but so much prettier! Let's see, she forgot the disclaimer. Well, here it is: We don't own Digimon or the song "Crash And Burn", which was written by Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones, copyright of Savage Garden, owned by Columbia Studios. Okay? Bye.

Princess Allie

Mimi Tachikawa knocked on the door of her long-term boyfriend's apartment, biting her perfectly glossed lip nervously. She was hoping that Tai would like her new dress. It wasn't pink, which was the stem of her tension. It was a deep coffee brown, sleeveless but short and casual. Over the top she wore a creamy denim jacket. Mimi stamped her strappy shoe on the ground in frustration as Tai failed to open the door. She didn't know what had gotten into him lately. He hadn't called her or anything. He was so different from the sweet, funny, hyper kid he was in the DigiWorld. When Mimi had asked him out, he was still like that, but now… Mimi was dragged from her gloomy reverie by the door opening, and Tai stood there, grinning at her. Immediately, all of Mimi's fears were blown away as Tai looked at her with those big brown eyes. 

(A/N (Allie) Hey, Steph, you're not going all sappy over Tai now, are you? That'd make your pen name Steph Ishida-Izumi-Kamiya! (Steph) No! No way! No way… well, maybe a little. But I'm not a big Tai fan, 'kay?)

"Mimi, I wasn't expecting you!"

Mimi refused to be shaken, trying to hold onto the rage. "You never called, Taichi Kamiya."

Tai looked at Mimi remorsefully. "Sorry, Meems, but my job's getting really tough. You know, the pressure and that."

"Tai! You're a bouncer!"

"Yeah, well, some guy laid into me last night, okay?"

Mimi's expression changed from anger to concern.

"Oh, Tai, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Tai swayed a little. He hated lying to Mimi. But he couldn't tell her the truth. Ever since she'd met him again, he'd been lying. But it was to protect her, wasn't it?

"I'm fine, Mimi. Hey, I love the new dress. You want to go out and show it off?"

The brown haired young woman giggled. "Sure, Tai! I'd love to!"

As Tai leant forward to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek, Mimi detected a whiff, a faint scent on his breath… alcohol?

Wow, pretty damn good! But I don't think I wanna continue. I mean, I've got it all planned out, but it'll be pretty long, and Allie reckons that it's not going to be very original. Matt's Angels pride themselves on originality. Oh, hell, what do you think?

Review me and threaten me to continue.

||

||

||

||

||

||

\/ 


	2. Crash and Burn continued...

Crash and Burn continued…

By Matt's Angels

Wow, thank you all so much for the reviews! Maybe I should write more… sorry, but I don't think it'll turn out to be michi… maybe youmi or, dare I say it, MIMATO! Yay! Now, where's my coffeepot?

Steph Ishida 

She forgot the disclaimer again! Okay, we don't own Digimon, Savage Garden, a good computer or a proper life. Steph drinks so much coffee she sloshes when she walks. I hate coffee. I like Lilt. I'd audition for Lilt lady, but I'm not black or fat. I could be the thin, white one! Anyway, I'm gonna stop typing. Enjoy!

Princess Allie

Tai and Mimi sat in the little café, waiting to be served. When the waiter appeared, Mimi was surprised to hear Tai order a Bud Ice, and made a mental note to ask him about it later. As they sat there, waiting for their drinks, conversation slipped again to Tai's job. He'd been a bouncer for a year, and this job worried Mimi to no end, especially now, with Tai's story about last night…

"… And this guy just pushed me to the ground. I think I've bruised the bone, or something."

"Oh, poor Tai, can I see?"

Tai's mind raced. How was he going to cover this excuse up? "I don't think I should, I know how squeamish you are, Meems."

"It's that bad?"

Tai nodded, but something stuck Mimi as not quite right, his voice, maybe… at that moment, the drinks came.

"Hey, Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you're drinking alcohol all of a sudden? I thought you were sworn off the stuff?"

"Mimi, I work at a bar! I can't really not drink alcohol, you know?"

"Well, okay."

Mimi still felt uneasy. Maybe it was the vague scent hanging in the air, the one she could place as smelling a little like Bacardi…

"Tai, tell me the truth. Were you drinking before I knocked on your door today?"

Tai cursed inwardly. She was on to him! "So what if I did?"

"Exactly how much? I mean, you're kind of acting weird."

"I am not acting weird!" yelled Tai. A few people stared, and Mimi leapt up in surprise.

"What's up with you, Tai? You've been like this for weeks! What the hell are you doing to yourself?" cried Mimi, close to tears. "Can't you see how much this is hurting me?"

"And you think I care about you?" Abruptly, Mimi realised what was wrong with his voice. His words slurred into each other…

"Taichi Kamiya, you take me home right now!" screamed Mimi, not caring that the whole world and his uncle were staring at her. Tai got ready to yell back, but the world span in front of his eyes…

"Okay, I'll take you home." he said, wearily. 

As they walked back to the car, Mimi realised that maybe he shouldn't be driving.

"Tai, you better let me drive."

Tai span round to face her. "What, you think I'm not capable now?"

Mimi's insides tightened, and her eyes filled up with tears, but she followed him back to the car. And at that moment, it started to rain, gentle drops hitting the concrete and staining it dark. In the ride to Mimi's house, the rain got worse and worse and thunder crashed. Tai's hands shook on the wheel.

"Tai, you really should let me drive! Are you trying to get us killed?"

Tai turned in his seat, and a flash of lightning lighted up his face. All his features were illuminated in a ghastly parody of the Tai Mimi knew, and looking into his eyes, she realised that this wasn't the Tai she had fallen in love with, this was a monster…

"You think you can tell me what to do? No one rules my life, especially not you!"

Mimi seemed about to explode with rage and hurt, but her eyes were dragged to the road…

"Tai! Watch out!" she screamed in horror.

All went in slow motion as the car ploughed into the back of the truck in front…

OMG! That wasn't meant to happen! Damn! Oh well, I typed it now. Next part up soon!

Matt's Angels


	3. Crash and Burn contined even more...

Crash and Burn continued again…

By Matt's Angels

Hi, us again. Well, me. Just Steph. (sigh) I'm in a writing mood today, and I'm writing stuff on the sly without Allie knowing. Also, I'm not at school because my bus didn't turn up. Yippeeeeeeeee! I can type more fabby stuff! I've also got to tell you something: I'm a secret Taito fan. Not lemons or hentai or anything, just some cool stuff I read. It's kinda funny cos I was a die-hard yaoi basher, but then I found this site called The Lost Temple of Ishida: It uses my favourite word, which is bitchslap. Also covers the subject of crotching. You should go there even if you're not a Taito fan; it's a good site for all fangirls of Matt. And the captions for the pictures are a scream! Anyways, commercial ranting is off now. Read this, enjoy!

Mimi emerged from consciousness with her body raging from intense pain and nothing in front of her eyes but a blur. A roaring sound in her ears like the crashing of great waves masked out all other sounds, but she thought she could hear someone calling her name.

"Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa? Oh my god, get over here now, guys!"

The fog in her eyes subsided, and she was staring into the face of a paramedic, a paramedic with red, spiky hair and deep black eyes…

"Izzy?" 

Then once again, she slipped into oblivion.

Mimi awoke to a white place. She could feel softness around her, yet her body was in immense pain. _Am I in heaven?_ But there was a faint smell of antiseptic, and a faraway voice singing along to a radio. Then it hit her. The accident. Tai. She tried to scream out, but all she could manage was a faint cry. The singing stopped, and an English voice called out.

"Oh, you're awake!" Over Mimi's bed appeared a nurse, a young one with light brown hair flying out from a bun. She looked familiar, somehow. "I knew you'd make it. I told him, you know. But he kept saying no, it's only a 1:10 chance…"

Mimi finally found the ability to speak. "Who? And where am I?" She was surprised to hear her voice come out as a croak.

The nurse smiled. "You're in Odaiba Hospital. And "he" is the doctor, of course. Doctor Kido."

"Kido?" Mimi's ravaged voice raised to a mere squeak.

"Oh, yes. A brilliant doctor, and only twenty! Well, I should know, I'm engaged to him."

Then it hit Mimi exactly why the nurse seemed so familiar.

"Sora?" she whispered.

"I was wondering when you'd recognise me! It's nice to see you awake, Mimi." Sora smiled at her former best friend, and then she went red, a deep flush rising up from her neck. "And I'm engaged to Joe."

Mimi tried to smile, but a sharp pain coursed through her head, and she was reminded of the accident…

"Hey, try not to move, Mimi. You're lucky to be alive."

Suddenly, a terrible, sharp pain split Mimi like a knife.

"Where's Tai? Is he okay?"

Sora's happy, smiling face broke up into tears. "Oh, Mimi. I hate to tell you this…" Sora took a few minutes to get a hold of herself. "Tai died in the accident. And… there were traces of both alcohol and heroin in his blood."

"Heroin…" whispered Mimi, trying in a futile effort to keep hold of the edge of sanity, until she let go, and fell into the deep, dark pit of delirium…

She awoke slowly, to no pain at all. Everything swam in front of her eyes for a minute, then focused to two faces bending over her, and a voice she vaguely recognised, a worried, sort of reliable voice.

"Stand back, she's coming to, this may get ugly…"

Mimi stared at the familiar face, with blue hair and glasses, and then recognition came upon her.

"Joe!" Her voice was steady again, and at its normal tone. Joe Kido smiled at her.

"Hi, Mimi. I was hoping you'd come to."

"What happened, Joe? I remember Sora telling me about…" Mimi's voice faltered, and she bit back tears. Inside, she felt an inner pain, hateful and twisted, and it reared up, threatening to strangle her. Joe looked at her, concerned.

"You went delirious. Sora had to call for me to sedate you, and you've been asleep for hours. But, look, " said the doctor, and his tone cheered considerably. "I brought someone to see you."

Mimi focused behind Joe, to a figure that had been hanging back for a while. Now, it waved, and pulled a chair forward to sit nearer. It was Izzy.

"Hi, Mimi."

"Izzy! It was you who saved me!"

Izzy grinned. "It's my job. I'm a paramedic, now."

"I never would have thought… how does that job involve computers?"

"It doesn't. I'm just unusually good at reckless driving."

Joe looked on as Mimi laughed. Those two seemed to be enjoying themselves. Maybe he'd leave them to it.

"I gotta go now, guys. I'll see you later. Don't be too long, Mimi needs to rest."

For a long time, Mimi and Izzy chatted about all kinds of things, and slowly Mimi felt the pain inside her subside and die down.

"You know, I never really noticed you in the DigiWorld. You were just a guy behind a laptop."

"Really? And you were just this whiny little girl. But you have changed."

"So have you. "

For a moment, there was a happy silence, until Izzy looked at his watch.

"Damn, I promised Doctor Tajiri I'd be back by ten! I better go."

"Yeah, you better," agreed Mimi, but her heart sank. Talking to Izzy had helped her forget Tai, if only for a little while. Izzy seemed to hesitate for a second, but then he kissed Mimi on the forehead.

"Bye Mimi. I'll be back."

Mimi was so astonished she could barely answer, but she managed a whisper. "Bye, Izzy."

That night, Mimi dreamt again of the accident, of the flash of lightning illuminating Tai's features, and of the back of the lorry speeding towards them… then nothing. She sat up and awakened with a scream, and someone sitting beside her bed gasped.

"Mimi, are you alright?"

Mimi looked into the face of Izzy, who was examining her with concern.

"Izzy…" started Mimi shakily. "What are you doing here?"

The redhead looked down for a second, embarrassed. "I was just checking on you. What happened, was it a bad dream?"

Mimi shivered, remembering the crash, the dream…

"It's okay, you can tell me, Mimi," whispered Izzy softly.

"It…it was awful… I dreamt about the crash, and when Tai looked at me, and it was like he didn't know me… like he hated me…and then we crashed, and afterwards…nothing…" Mimi choked on her words. The tears that had been threatening to escape finally spilled out in great bursts and the concealed pain rose up inside her, lashing out and smothering everything in tears. The next thing she knew, two warm arms had encircled her, and she was crying onto Izzy's shoulder. Izzy rocked her gently.

"Don't worry, Mimi. Everything will be alright."

Well, that's me done for today. Damn, this story is going in the wrong direction. My fingers are possessed. I haven't drunk any coffee for about an hour. And I'm bored stiff. This wasn't meant to be a youmi! WTF, screw it. I'll write more, certainly. But it's gonna involve Matt in some way. I love you, Matt!!!!!!!!

Steph Ishida


	4. Crash and Burn: The Second to Last Part

Crash and Burn continued more and more… god, I hope the end comes soon.

By Matt's Angels

I just keep writing, don't I? I wasn't going to finish this. This may end next part, hopefully. I need to finish this quick so I can get on with our other pet project, The Digimon Show. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I will, very soon, and then I'll have Matt all to myself!!!! Mwahahahahahahaha!

Also, thanks to Fallen Angel from Heaven, who was the only person to be kind enough to review our work over the past few days, apart from us. Yes, we review our own work. If you like our goddamn hard work, you should review it! If you don't, I'll set Allie on you!

Well, enjoy. And review, damnit!

Mimi and Izzy stood side by side by the grave, watching the coffin being carried in a solemn procession across the cemetery. Around them, the rain softly pattered on the grass and the nearby tombstones. Mimi tried to feel grief for Tai, but none came, just a dry, cold emptiness. Izzy put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. Ever since Mimi had been discharged from the hospital, Izzy had been with her, and she was glad for this, glad that she wasn't alone by the dark, earthy hole. From behind them, there was the splash as someone walked through a puddle. (A/N Yes, you do get puddles in grass.) Mimi turned, and recognised the tall blond almost immediately.

"Matt. You came," she said flatly. Matt nodded, his face pale and shadowed with purple around his sapphire eyes.

"He was my best friend, for a little while. I couldn't stay away. Hi, Izzy."

"Hi, Matt." Izzy was more than a little wary of Matt. He knew that Matt had kept secret from Mimi how he had an enormous crush on Mimi in the DigiWorld.

Matt cursed under his breath, and walked away. 

"Damn, it was stupid thinking that if I just showed up at the funeral, Mimi would just fall into my arms." he whispered under his breath. "I shouldn't have come. She's with Izzy now."

Finally, the dark blue coffin was lowered down into the black ground. The rain soaking her hair right through, Mimi walked up to the rectangular hole, and took from the pocket of her black overcoat a rose of the darkest blue, so dark it was almost black. Slowly, gradually, a single tear welled up and escaped from her eye, landing on the petals of the rose. Mimi took one last look at the final resting-place of her former love, and threw in the rose. It landed, and bounced a little, then Mimi's tear rolled off the midnight petals and onto the coffin. Mimi turned away, never to return.

"You never want to do anything with me! You're so selfish!" yelled the pretty young blonde, and threw a vase at Matt's head. It smashed against the wall, fragments of blue crystal spiralling out from all directions. "I never want to see you again!" With that, the girl left, slamming the door of the apartment behind her. Matt sank down to the floor, ignoring the shattered glass beside him. _History always repeats itself_, he thought. _Always I go out with someone whom I have no feelings for. No girl will ever fill in this blank spot that Mimi has left behind…_ Slowly, Matt rose to his feet and picked up the fragments of blue glass, He turned one around, watching the light play on the sharp edge. _How easy it would be to fall into the spiral Tai did, to sink into oblivion…_ _No! I could never do that, waste my life… but it would be so easy just to die…_

It was in a movie theatre that the inevitable finally happened. Mimi and Izzy were in the very back room, watching Pokemon the Movie 2000. (A/N: Hahahaha! What a lame movie!) Just as Lugia was seen for the first time, Mimi jumped into Izzy's arms. She turned her scared face up to his.

"Can I have some of your popcorn?"

"Only if you marry me."

Mimi, startled, stared into his obsidian eyes, and saw something she had not seen ever since she and Tai had first met again. It was something that she had striven for all her life. _Is it… is it love?_

"I understand if you are still… well, hung over Tai, but…"

"But nothing," whispered Mimi. "Yes, Izzy, I will marry you."

You'd think that was the end, wouldn't you? But what about poor Matt? You want me just to leave him there, suicidally depressive? Last part up soon. See y'all!

Matt's Angels (all both of us!)

Please review! You know you want to…

| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
\ /  
|


	5. Crash and Burn: The Last Part

Crash and Burn- the ending

By Matt's Angels

Steph: Finally, it's completed! The end of this confusing totally weird fic where everyone dies has come to an end! Ha, when it was michi, everyone complained. When Tai died everyone complained. When it turned into koumi, everyone complained. So, what happens when… oh no, I almost gave it away! Someone is going to die. Who?

Allie: Not Matt! Nonononononono!

Laura: You aren't going to kill Matt, are you, Steph? Steph?

Steph: Maybe. But it could be Izzy. Or Mimi, even.

Allie: I hate it when people die. Is this going to be a mimato, Steph?

Steph: If it were up to me, it'd be taito. But Tai is dead, so you'll have to wait and see.

Laura: Taito is unnatural!

Steph: Shut up, and let me type! :: whacks other two Angels around the head::

It was a steamy, hot night in Japan. Mimi and Izzy lay side by side in the huge king sized bed. Mimi was asleep, Izzy could tell by the soft breathing and whispered mutterings about pedicures. He looked at the digital bedside clock, whose red numbers burnt into the dim shadowy light: two a.m. Turning over, he elbowed Mimi, who murmured softly, and rolled over to meet his eyes. She smiled sleepily at him.

"What's up?"

"It's two a.m. I've got to go now."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

Izzy rolled out of the bed, and quickly dressed in his paramedic uniform. Before he left, he gave Mimi a small wave.

"Bye, Mimi. I love you."

"Love you too," said Mimi drowsily. "Say hi to Sora and Joe for me."

Izzy took one last look at his sleeping wife, and left the room. He never saw Mimi again.

"Some people call me the space cowboy," sang Mimi, along with the radio, as she prepared her omelette. "Some people call me ranger of love." She flitted across to the refrigerator, and poured a glass of apple juice. "Some people call me Maurice…" She wolf-whistled loudly, and fell about giggling. Then she stopped; remembering how much Tai had loved this song… She shrugged off the horrible, painful feeling that always accompanied her thoughts about Tai, and her gaze flicked to the wedding band on her finger, the slim golden ring encircling her finger. She smiled, and looked at the clock. Ten am. _Hmmm, Izzy should be home by now…_ There was a knock at the door, and Mimi ran gleefully to answer it. She grasped the handle, and pulled open the door to see not her husband, but two uniformed police officers, a male and a woman with a hard face.

"Are you Mimi Tachikawa-Izumi?" said the fat, balding male.

"Y…yes, I am," stuttered Mimi.

The woman police officer stepped forward, the hard lines of her face softening. "It's about your husband, Mrs. Izumi. There was…" Her voice faltered, and the police officer struggled to keep her calm. "The ambulance he was driving collided with a parked lorry. He's dead."

The bottom seemed to drop out from Mimi's world. In the background, Marvin Gaye sang on, oblivious of the high-pitched screaming sound which filled the room. Mimi put her hands over her ears in a wild attempt to block out the constant shriek, then realised it was her agonised screams. Then she dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

__

***voices called to her from the deep void, ghostly faces swam around her, hideous laughing calling out her name, Sora, Joe, Tai, Izzy, all shrieking with hideous giggles and chuckles and deep, booming laughter…***

Mimi awoke in a deep dank sweat, again from dreaming the same dream. It was the day of Izzy's funeral. Sh slid out of bed, listening for a while to the patter of rain on the window. Inside, her heart was frozen; an empty hollowness ate away at her. She smoothed down the black dress she had worn constantly ever since Izzy's death, and ran a hand through her knotted hair, which now had chestnut brown roots showing through, and was a tangled mess. She ignored this fact, and stepped into a pair of flat black boots, then left the house.

Matt sat in the back of the van with the rest of his band. For the past few months, he had cursed Izzy, hated him, and wished he would die for taking Mimi away. Now that he was dead, Matt felt nothing but pity and sympathy for Mimi. _First Tai, then Izzy… could her life get any more screwed up? Damn you, God, how could you let this kind of thing happen to her? _He had been invited to play at the funeral. And he knew what he was going to play. A song for all his years alone, and a song for Mimi. Maybe this one song could change their lives for the better.

Mimi sat on her chair in the front row, shivering with the wetness of the warm summer rain penetrated to her skin. She knew she looked a mess, and she didn't care. She forbade herself to look at the coffin, the black and silver coffin enveloped with red and white roses. The clouds up above shifted and darkened, the portent of a summer storm. And a sad tune wafted through the humid air. She turned to see Matt's band playing a song, and when Matt started to sing, it stretched right to her frozen, wild heart…

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold

When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught in a one way street

With the monsters in your head

When hopes and dreams are far away

And you feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Because there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you'll breathe again

You'll breathe again

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

You're not alone

The song ended, and Mimi realised saw that Matt was looking into her eyes, and she saw all the hurt inside of him, the shared pain, and she knew that she wasn't alone. And she would never be alone again. Matt left the stage, and stood in front of Mimi, offering his hand. Mimi hesitated for a second, then took the hand, and brought an end to both of their loneliness.

Steph: Well, I finished it. And no, I am not crying! ::wipes tear from her eye:: It's the song. It's one of my favourites.

Allie: Right, Steph. Try not to get tears on the keyboard.

Laura: It was a mimato! Yay!

Steph: And the disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Or the song Crash and Burn.

Allie: Come on, let's go shopping.

All: Yay!


End file.
